


Only a Farmer

by Sorashana



Series: Only a Farmer [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, How Do I Tag, Liberties taken with Heart Events, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorashana/pseuds/Sorashana
Summary: Sera doesn't know precisely when she first saw Abigail, she just knows that there's no way she's good enough for her.
Relationships: Abigail (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Only a Farmer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113374
Kudos: 30





	Only a Farmer

Sera could never be certain, thinking back on it, just _when_ she had first noticed the purple-haired woman.

Sure, they’d formed a fast friendship, which led to somewhat slower friendships being formed with Sebastian and Sam. It was inevitable with how the three were practically glued at the hip. But forming a fast friendship with someone and _noticing_ them are two different things.

She doubted it was sitting in Abby’s room, staring at a ‘Game Over’ screen before jumping up and saying she’d be back in a bit. She’d returned a little under an hour later, boxes of pizza and bags of Joja Cola (the one and only time she’d been grateful for that Yoba-forsaken company) in her hands, defiantly declaring them as fuel. “Because I am _not_ going to be beaten by the first level of a video game.” As fun as the multiple attempts it had taken to best the game (well, that first level, but they’d practiced since and had managed to best the game entirely), Sera was relatively certain that that wasn’t when she’d first really _seen_ Abigail.

Even if the shared victorious and relieved smiles they’d exchanged and the spontaneous hug Abby had given her in celebration had stayed with her for far longer than she’d have expected or admitted.

Perhaps that night in the rain? She’d definitely seen Abigail in a new light, standing under the tree and softly playing her flute, cursing the fact that she’d left her mini harp at home.

She didn’t think so, though. She’d seen Abigail in a new light from that moment on, but it wasn’t, she didn’t think, a romantic one. From the very moment she’d first stepped off the bus, only a small bag with the few clothes she’d brought and a small chunk of gold to her name, she’d been certain that there was a magic to the valley. More than what could be explained by honestly clean air and the smell and feel of freshly tilled soil beneath her hands. Fanciful as it was, the birds seemed happier, the water better (though that might have just been the lack of chemical purifiers the city used), and even the sun brighter and warmer. Much, _much_ warmer, as the multiple sunburns she’d gotten could attest to.

And that night in the rain, listening in silent awe to Abby’s flute, Sera _looked_ at her. And maybe it was a trick of the light. A chance breeze and play of the nearby electric lights Robin had installed for her home off of the lake. But Sera would have sworn that parts of the magic that was Stardew Valley had broken off from their original forms and coalesced into a new one and called itself ‘Abigail’, and nothing had ever been able to convince her otherwise.

It certainly hadn’t been that night, back in Abby’s room, standing at her Spirit Board before Sera had been abruptly pushed out of the bedroom, the message that was being revealed too personal for Abby to be comfortable sharing it with another.

_I love Se-_

It was her name that the board was spelling. And at that moment, Sera knew that she’d been seeing Abigail as more than a friend for a long time before that night. Because the stab of hurt and disappointment that coiled in her gut at the realization that her feelings were returned had forced her to admit it.

She should have been celebrating. The woman she’d been unwittingly crushing on liked her back. She should have charged into Pierre’s store the next morning, bought a bouquet, and presented it to Abby right away.

But she didn’t. Because a relationship couldn’t last. Not because there was any sort of competition for Abby’s affections. Despite her first impression, Abigail, Sebastian, and Sam weren’t in a relationship with each other. Anymore. They had been for a while before Sera had come to the valley, but had mutually agreed that they worked better as friends instead of romantic partners.

No. the reason that a relationship between them was doomed to failure was because of the realization Sera had had that night in the rain. She was just a farmer, and Abigail was _magic_. And more than that, she was a warrior. Diligently practicing with her sword and even braving the mines with Sera when their schedules allowed. Even despite her fear of bats. What could a farmer offer to someone like that?

Sera was happier than she’d ever been on her farm. Hard as the work was, there was so much joy to be had in working on her farm. Caring for her plants and animals and slowly but surely turning more and more of a profit every season. Mining was a fun way to spend a rainy day, especially with company. And a good way to supplement her income, especially in winter. But she could never make adventuring her primary focus. And she doubted someone like Abby would be happy with such a simple life.

So she’d contented herself with Abigail’s friendship. It might not have been what she _wanted_ , but it would be enough. She’d _make_ it be enough.

Somehow, though, she hadn’t factored in just how _much_ of a warrior Abigail was. Which was what led to Sera, still kneeling in the dirt from having just planted some potatoes, staring in absolute shock at the bouquet being offered to her.

“I’ve never felt this way about another girl. And for a while, I was scared of that. But I want to try to have a relationship with you. If… if you feel the same, I mean.” And right there, was the tiniest of uncertain quavers in Abby’s voice. A slight tremor of the hands and eyes that couldn’t quite meet Sera’s own before determinedly, resolutely focusing on her. The forced steady breath to calm nerves and unconscious shifting of her feet to a more balanced one. Sera was almost surprised that the bouquet wasn’t now being held like a sword, because the nervous and uncertain woman had before Sera’s eyes transformed into the warrior that she explored the mines with.

Sera wasn’t a warrior. She was just a farmer who by virtue of sheer stubbornness had eked out a living from land that had been so overrun it had been unbelievable that it had once been a functioning farm. Land that she was only on because she’d made a reckless decision to quit her job without notice and move from the city she’d been miserable in for years to a place that had somehow become a home. And that she was slowly putting more and more of herself into with each day, and with each request she fulfilled for the Junimos.

She was also a farmer with scars and callouses that came from hours of wielding a sword and braving the mines and the creatures in it that seemed very determined to make her their next meal. And who had somehow gained the affections of the most incredible woman she’d ever met.

Standing up, she looked Abigail in the eyes, accepting the offered bouquet and, with a smile, said “It’s supposed to rain tomorrow. I think getting to the next elevator floor in the mines would be the perfect first date. Meet you there at about 7?”

Abigail may have been magic itself as well as a warrior, and Sera may have been just a farmer. But maybe, even if Sera couldn’t be magic, she could be a warrior, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, how do I tag? I don't understand them.
> 
> Edited because I managed to completely misspell 'Abigail' literally every time I typed it.


End file.
